


thoroughbreds

by dolcemorte



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: the tamer of wild horses, need not fear man or devil.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 71





	thoroughbreds

Nobles were like thoroughbreds. The finest bloodlines, anger tamed from them. Working in finest form, shaking and shivering before the races. Lorenz looks every bit like the royalty he is perched above him, riding crop in hand and cock flush against his stomach. A horse is no courtier, bows to no one on just a drop of fine blood. So nobility must learn to ride as any other, to perfectly balance on any steed. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester would be thrown from no man or beast. Even with his head throw back in ecstasy, he remains perfectly in control in and out of the saddle, but especially on Claude's lap.

"You make for a fine stallion, Claude." Lorenz laughs, the sound ringing through the room like a fine bell. One hand propping himself up as he rides Claude, as he bucks and rears and quivers. Finely manicured nails leaving welts of red down his broad chest, matching beautifully with the dark marks littering his chest and neck. 

"So you're saying I'm a stud?" 

Lorenz tips his chin up with the tip of his riding crop, head thrown back and eyes blown wide. Claude looks reverent like this, both a god and worshiper beneath him. It nearly knocks the breath from him as bounces on his cock with wild abandon, maintaining eye contact the whole time as he leans down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hardly. You took less time to break in," Lorenz titters.

"By all means, break me in a little more." After all Claude had asked for the boots, but Lorenz insistent they were filthy despite the hours he spent polishing them. He wore them as gracefully as any heels, looked as good as he strutted about the barn in them. As if Lorenz could do anything _but_. Claude had asked for the whole charade really. His lover chastised him for such base wants, yet little convincing and he was here moaning wantonly on his cock. One fantasy was put on the back burner, at least for the moment.

The crop was exciting enough alone. Seeing Lorenz in his tight fitting breeches, crop in hand as he straddles his mount with lithe legs made him rethink his stance on horses. Or at least the art of riding them and more importantly, being _ridden_. Although all of the horses Lorenz rode needed little more than a tap to get going, he wielded the crop like natural. Only, he had been hoping for far more than a little tap when Lorenz rides _his_ steed. Claude's heart raced, blood rushed downward faster than a wyvern in free fall, reaching to meet and increase the frantic tempo set.

Lorenz grinds down, sheathing Claude in him like a sword to the hilt. Clenching the crop between his teeth, long, purple hair hanging in a curtain around his fine features. Unbothered by duty, Lorenz feels every bit the lord he is, good breeding in every sense of the word. Arching like a fine marble statue as he cums, spend covering Claude's chest in warm ropes. They came together in a sweet, quaking release.

Claude was looking forward to getting back in the saddle and leaving them both well bred next time.

**Author's Note:**

> putting my equestrian knowledge to good use and pushing more of the lorenz is horse boy #2 agenda.


End file.
